


A School Reunion with Winchesters

by 003D



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Doctor Who Crossover, Gen, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Crossover, Supernatural Elements, Superwho, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/003D/pseuds/003D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another hunt, another school. John WInchester places Dean and Sam into another high school with a monster at his hands. However, Dean starts getting suspicious with the new John Smith teacher, and Sam questions the poor new librarian in school. Well, no one said to Rose that the 90s were easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was looking out of the Impala, patiently waiting to arrive to his new school. He was always quiet as a kid whenever he was around his dad. However, he would always just leave his questions for Dean.  
“Hey Dad,” Dean said, “What’s this new school called? You never told me and Sammy.” John fixed his eyes on the road. Many houses, shops, and vegetation were in sight, so they couldn’t be far from the school.  
“Louis Smith High School,” answered John. As usual, John Winchester was tracking down a monster. He knew this case would take a while to solve, so he placed his boys into the school closest to their motel. A few minutes later, John finally found the school. He dropped Dean and Sam in front of the entrance.  
“Dad,” Dean said, “this school looks like a prison.”  
“Dean, you always say that about every school. Now, don’t forget your bags, and go. I’ll pick you two up at exactly 2:15. Don’t leave me waiting. Understood?” John’s stern voice got to Dean as always, and he just nodded in response. John closed the windows, and drove off. Dean took a second to watch the Impala drive off. Sam walked closer to Dean.  
“If it makes you feel better, I think it looks like a prison too,” said Sam. Dean looked down at Sam, smiling at the boy.  
“I’m being honest here, Dean. The way the stones were carved, the size and height of the building, and the roofs even look like keeps and battlements of castles-”  
“NERD!” Dean said jokingly. Sam stopped, and looked at Dean confused. Dean smiled, and pulled Sam to his side.  
“Dean! This is getting real annoying! I told you not to do that,” told Sam.  
“Well, Sammy, new school, new boring-ass teachers.”  
“Well, maybe it wouldn’t be boring if you put some effort to learn something.”  
“Yeah. Anyway, Sam, be careful, don’t get into trouble, and whenever you need help, just call me, and meet me here. Ok?” Dean said sincerely.  
“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” Sam asked, smiling.  
“Yeah, well, just watch your ass, ok? Just remember to come to me whenever you’re in trouble.”  
“Ok. By the way, what’s your first class?” asked Sam. Dean took off his bag, and opened the front pocket of it. He took out a crumbled up piece of paper, unfolding it without breaking it.  
“English, with this guy named… John Smith.”  
…  
“I thought you said we were going to the Renaissance,” said Rose. She was getting out of the TARDIS, looking around her surroundings disappointed.  
“Yes, I did. However, I said after we help these kids,” said the Doctor.  
“Ok. Well, what do we know so far about this school?” Rose asked.  
“Well, the TARDIS detected abnormal monster behavior in this year and place,” Rose looked away for a minute, questioning what that sentence even meant, “I fear the kids here are in trouble,” the Doctor held out an arched elbow, “care to bring me to the prom?” Rose laughed, and went along with the comment, “I’d be glad to.” They clung to each other’s arms. They started walking around the yard of the school.  
“By the way, how are we going to sneak into the school?” Rose asked.  
“I’ll make a name for myself as the English teacher. John Smith, or Mr. Smith as the Earth school system would put it.”  
“How about me?” Rose asked.  
“I heard that the library requires assistance.” Rose smiled at the fact, glad to not be a cafeteria lady again, “Now Rose, Allons-y!”  
...  
As all of the kids were walking into the classroom, Dean just sat there, minding his own business while checking out some of the sophomore girls in the room. A few minutes later, the bell rang, and out came the Doctor with a briefcase.  
“Hello sophomores! Or that’s what I believe you kids like to be called. My name is John Smith, and I’ll be your English teacher for the year.” Dean made a mental note on the thick Scottish accent the man had.  
“I thought It’d be great to introduce ourselves, starting with that gentleman over there!” The Doctor pointed at Dean. Dean just stayed there, not breaking eye contact. The whole class turned around, with a few girls commenting on his looks.  
“Now, sir, name?” The Doctor asked.  
“Dean.”  
“Winchester?”  
“Who else?”  
“Alright then. What did you do during the summer?”  
“Killed some zombies, and talked to the dead,” Dean answered. The whole class chuckled at the comment. The Doctor shrugged a bit, thinking that this boy was going to be tough to work with.  
…  
Sam went to the school library to work on his English homework early. His teacher assigned them to look at a passage, and annotate the writing. Sam brought his lunch with him, and sat alone working. He was done with the assignment within 20 minutes. He stood there, thinking about what he could do for the next 20 minutes. He saw one of the librarians, and went up to her.  
“Excuse me?” Sam said. She turned around, revealing her denim jacket, white shirt, and yoga pants. Her hair was put into a simple bun.  
“Yes? Can I help you?” Rose answered.  
“What’s the newest book you have on your shelf?” Sam asked.  
“Um…” Rose was struggling with the fact that she only worked here for about an hour. She went to the table nearest to her, and grabbed a book from there.  
“Here. It’s um… a vampire book (I think)” Sam shook his head.  
“Sorry. I’m not fond of those kinds of books. I fought one a few months ago. My brother nearly turned into one, so yeah,” Sam said blatantly. Rose laughed at the comment, like an eight-year-old child in front of you claiming him/herself to be the mightiest knight in all of Camelot.  
“Um…” Rose was having trouble thinking of popular books from the 90s. Sam looked at her, confused. He questioned how the librarian didn’t know what the latest book of her time was.  
“It’s ok, miss. I just remembered that I had a book at home. Sorry for the trouble,” said Sam. Rose almost sighed with relief. Sam thanked Rose, and walked out of the library.  
“What a cute boy. You don’t see those often with freshmen,” said Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

The last bell of the day had rung, and the Winchesters were patiently waiting for John to pick them up. It’s been a week since they’ve first entered the school.  
“Hey, Dean,” Sam said. Dean looked down at Sam, “Anything new with your English teacher?”  
“Why are you asking?” Dean asked. Throughout the week, Dean’s told Sam some interesting moments in the class with the man. The way he talked, his accent, how he treated the students. The man made Sam smile, intrigued with how different this man was from any other person he’s met before in his life.  
“Nothing. Never mind,” however, Sam didn’t want to admit it to Dean.  
“By the way, you think dad would mind if I stayed after school today?” Sam asked, “I have a paper to write, and I want to work on it.”  
“Why can’t you use the laptop?”  
“We don’t have a printer.”  
“You don’t need a printer to work. You can print the paper in the morning at school,” answered Dean. Sam looked away, a bit disappointed. Dean finally saw that Sam wanted to stay away from the motel a bit.  
“Ok. What time do you want me to get you?” Dean asked.  
“About four. You think dad will get mad?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So I can’t go then.”  
“No. You can go.”  
“But I don’t want to get in trouble.” Dean hesitantly looked back down at Sam.  
“You think you’re going now? Sam, when Dad picks us up, he’s not going to stay at the motel. He’s busy, Sam. I’ll walk you over here, and then I’ll come pick you up about an hour later. Ok?” Dean said. Sam nodded at the plan.  
“I have to relate the theme of a book to certain events in my life,” said Sam.  
“Just use that, um, new magic book or whatever.”  
“You mean Harry Potter?”  
“Dude, everyone just started talking about it a week ago.”  
“Maybe because it came out a week ago.”  
“Whatever. Anyways, just do something with that book, ok?” Finally, John came to pick them up. As predicted, he left immediately to work on his case, which left Dean and Sam alone in the crummy motel. Waiting until they were sure John left, Dean closed the blinds.  
“Ok, Sammy. Let’s go.” Sam brought his backpack and walked out with Dean. While they’re journey back to the school, Sam wanted to ask one more question about Dean’s teacher.  
“Hey Dean, have you noticed anything strange about your teacher?” Sam asked.  
“Strange? You mean monster strange? You think he’s a monster?”  
“Well, that’s up to you to decide. I’ve never met the man. However,” Sam was trying to process what he’s heard about this Mr. Smith. Dean noticed how analytical he was, and that nothing really surprised him. Also, with the fact at how fast paced he was, and how… experienced he was, with so much existential knowledge of Earth.  
What was I thinking? Sam thought, I just accused my brother’s teacher for being a monster for being a bit different, and knowing a lot of things. After a long minute of thinking, Sam erased that last thought.  
“Never mind,” said Sam. 15 minutes later, the both of them arrive back to the school. They went into the library, and Sam picked out a computer to work on. While Sam settled down, Dean looked back, and suddenly noticed a marvelous looking girl working in the library. Dean gave a little smirk to himself, and decided to go after her.  
“Hey,” greeted Dean.  
“Um, hi! Can I help you?” The girl turned around.  
“Wait, you work for the school?” Dean asked.  
“Um, yeah. You ok? You look surprised,” said Rose. Dean froze there, trying to find a way out of this awkward situation.  
“Um… that new Harry Potter book… pretty cool. D-do you have it here?” Dean said.  
“Wait, Harry Potter is out this year?” Rose asked, letting that comment slip out.  
“Um, yeah. The book’s been out for, what, a week now. You didn’t know? Everyone’s been talking about it.” Rose started to panic a bit.  
“Um, so sorry sir. We, um, don’t have any more copies of the book,” Rose said. Sam then started tapping on Dean’s back to get his attention.  
“Hey, Dean, I’m done with the paper,” said Sam. Dean turned around.  
“Already?”  
“I just had to edit. Surprisingly took shorter than I thought,” Sam then looked behind Dean, and recognized the library lady from before. He gave an awkward wave, “hello.”  
“Let’s go Sammy,” Dean said. Dean started to walk away from the scene. Before Sam left, he gave one last smile to Rose. She let out a stressful sigh of relief.  
When the Winchesters were outside, Dean had that little moment stuck in his mind for the next minute, a bit embarrassed that he might’ve hit on a 25-year-old. However, more confused as to why she looked lost when he mentioned Harry Potter. Like, shouldn’t a librarian know anything about, well, books? Especially popular ones?  
“Dean,” said Sam.  
“What?”  
“Did she look odd to you?”  
“Who? The library chick?”  
“Yeah.” Dean thought about it for a second.  
“Well, other than she looked more loss than a freaking deer on the road, no. Well, when I asked her about the Harry Potter thing, she looked really… lost...”  
“Same thing happened to me with her. I asked her for a regular book, and she couldn’t think of one.”  
“Wait, any book?” Dean asked, looking down at Sam.  
“Yeah. I know. You’re a librarian, so you should probably have a clue as to what book is good and what’s bad. Though it makes me question more with the fact that Harry Potter-”  
“Yeah yeah, I get it Sammy,” said Dean. He then froze in place, as if remembering something real important. Sam noticed his footsteps stopping, and looked back.  
“I actually remember seeing Mr. Smith and the librarian chick walking together,” said Dean.  
“Wait. Describe your teacher. As in how he looks.”  
“Well, you already know he has a British accent. He always wears this long brown trench coat, his hair is always at an arch in the front, skinny, six feet-”  
“Dean. I’ve seen him with the library girl too.” Dean and Sam met each other’s eyes, having the same thought. They both knew it was crazy, with them not having any evidence what so ever, and being possibly humiliatingly wrong, but it all (sort of) added up to each other. It’s time Dean had a little chat with John Smith.  
…  
Rose and the Doctor came back to the TARDIS with no new information about the potential monster at hand. The both of them, worn out from this case, decided to lay back in the TARDIS.  
“What do you think makes this monster so hard to find?” Rose asked.  
“Don’t know. However, no one’s been hurt so far, so I guess that’s a good thing.”  
“True. However, we need to hurry before it does.” The both of them talked about the case for a while.  
“Anything new with the library?” The Doctor asked. Rose laughed a bit at the Doctor’s dorkiness.  
“Nothing new. However, there was this cute little boy that asked me for help last week. Hardly anything more happening though,” Rose replied.  
“What was his name?”  
“Don’t know. I didn’t ask. He’s a freshman though. I think.”  
“Well, looks like I got myself some competition,” The Doctor gave a grin at Rose, which caused her to laugh again.  
“Well, there is this meddling kid in my class named Dean Winchester. He seems to not be of interest with the topic of modern day literature,” the Doctor complained, “And, get this, the teachers in the lounge have been talking about this one kid named Sam Winchester. They’re talking about him about writing a paper on how his family fought a witch of some sort.” Rose lifted her head up.  
“Wait a minute, did you say Dean?” Rose asked.  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“Wears a brown leather jacket, eyes are baggy, dark brown hair, white, um… has a necklace with a gold face?” The Doctor just stood there and nodded, “Doctor, Sam Winchester is his brother.”  
“Well, we now know they’re family. However, what do you plan to do with this new information?” the Doctor asked.  
“Doctor, the boy that I just talked about? That was Sam. He asked me for help by picking a popular book for him. However, he said that his family fought a vampire once, and that his brother almost got turned,” said Rose.  
“Now that you’ve mentioned it, Dean always makes jokes about his family, and how they’re fighting various monsters that include ghosts and the dead.” It stood silent for a second with the fact that they actually got somewhere with the case.  
“However, Rose, we can’t come to any wacky conclusions. We can’t start pointing fingers at random people just because they’re fascinated with monsters.”  
“I know, but…” Rose said, “This is could be a lead?”  
“Not sure. Let’s just put this information behind us, ok?” the Doctor said.  
…  
The next day, Dean made a mental note to stay after class to talk with Mr. Smith. As usual, his English class was filled with over analyzing words written by dead people. When the merciful bell finally rung, everyone left except for Dean and the Doctor. He came up to him.  
“Mr. Smith?” Dean said. The Doctor turned away from the board in shock.  
“Ah! Dean! Surprised to see you after class. What seems to be the problem?” Dean was about to speak, but hesitated a bit. He tried to find the best way to word his sentence.  
Dean, out of anything you’ve ever done in your hunting life, this has got to be the weirdest, Dean said to himself. You’re interrogating your teacher because he’s smart and his girlfriend is a sucky librarian.  
He let out a sigh.  
“Um… never mind. I just answered my question,” said Dean.  
“Ok then! Well, if you don’t mind, I’ll be heading off to lunch,” said the Doctor. Dean nodded, and the Doctor left. Dean was about to do so too, when he saw that his teacher left his coat. It was lying on the chair in front of the teacher’s desk. With curiosity filling his mind, he carefully went towards it. He first checked the front two pockets. Nothing. He then slowly lifted the jacket to reveal two more pockets in it. There was a pen-like-lump in one of them, and Dean opened it.  
“Well, either this is the world’s weirdest pen, or he’s just the weirdest Star Wars fan ever. Actually… this pen was never in Star Wars… wow. Sucky fan he is,” Dean said sarcastically. Dean then tried to write with it on his hand. Nothing. It’s not a pen. However, when he pressed against the pen, it produced a wave inducing sound and blue light at the end. With that, Dean heard a harshly loud click from one of the cabinets in the desk. Chips of metal and plastic sparked out of it to the ground, having the cabinet burst open. Dean just stood there in shock and panic.  
What the hell is this cheap Toy?  
Dean then heard oncoming footsteps. He panicked, and tried to place everything the way he found it. He walked quickly out of the class, and made his way to his next period. With this happening, no way in hell was he going to let this go away. After school, he tried to find his teacher to follow him back home. Dean saw Mr. Smith with the library girl again. With him leaving the school building, he was guessing they were going out of the school premises. A couple of minutes in, he felt a tap on his elbow. He looked behind him, and saw Sammy. Of course.  
“What are you doing? We’re supposed to wait for dad. Unless if you found something weird about your teacher. Did you?” Sam asked. Dean nodded, and pulled Sam in to walk with him. He looked straight ahead, trying not to let his teacher leave his sight.  
“I searched through his jacket, and found this pen-like thing that cracked open one of the locked cabinets in the desk. Either that’s an alien thing, or he’s the strangest Star Wars fan ever. However, Star Wars never had that in the movie, so it must be the alien thing,” said Dean.  
“Great deduction Sherlock,” Sam said smiling. Sam decided to follow Dean’s lead, and followed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! As always, feel free to critique it, love it, hate it, or have a complex slight hate/love feeling towards it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading my story! Any critiques/comments is gladly appreciated. Hope you guys liked this!


End file.
